metrofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:WILL2468/JACKIE GLEASON DEPOT ROUTES
The Jackie Gleason Depot is the Former 5th Avenue Depot & is located in the Sunset Park Neighborhood of Kings County (Brooklyn). The Depot is named after Jackie Gleason who played Ralph Kramden, the Bus Operator, in the TV Sow, The Honeymooners. The Most Notable thing about Jackie Gleason Depot is that it is the ONLY Depot in New York City that Houses 100% CNG (Compressed Natural Gas) Fuel Buses. The B4 Route operates between Bay Ridge & Sheepshead Bay. I Propose 1 Minor Extention of the B4 Route. Currently, the B4 in Bay Ridge travel along 78th Street from 4th Avenue to Narrows Avenue, Narrows Avenue to the Terminal on 77th Street & after leaving the Terminal in Bay Ridge travels along 77th Street to 4th Avenue. I Propose that the B4 continue along Bay Ridge Parkway, Past 4th Avenue, to Shore Road. The New Terminal would be on Shore Road between Bay Ridge Parkway & 74th Street. After leaving the New Terminal on Shore Road between Bay Ridge Parkway & 74th Street, The B4 would travel along Shore Road to 74th Street, Right on 74th Street, 74th Street to Narrows Avenue, Right on Narrows Avenue, Narrows Avenue to Bay Ridge Parkway, Left on Bay Ridge Parkway & then Continue along the Rest of the Route to Sheepshead Bay. I Propose NO Changes to the B8 Route, Which Travels between the R Train Station in Bay Ridge & does stop @ the VA Hospital in Fort Hamiliton in Bay Ridge to Brownsville. The ONLY Proposal I Have the the B8 is to Split the Route between Jackie Gleason & Ulmer Park Depots. The B9 goes between Bay Ridge & Kings Plaza via 60th Street. The ONLY Proposal to the B9 I offer is that when Kings Plaza Shopping Mall is Closed, I Propose the B9 would Terminate @ the Intersection of Avenue L, Kings Highway & Flatbush Avenue in the Midwood-Flatlands Area of Kings County (Brooklyn). To Turn around the B9 would turn right on Flatbush Avenue, Take Flatbush Avenue to Kings Highway, Left on Kings Highway, take Kings Highway to Avenue K, Left on Avenue K, Avenue K to Flatbush Avenue, Left on Flatbush Avenue, Flatbush Avenue to Avenue L & then Right on Avenue L & Pick Up @ the Terminal. I Offer NO Proposals to the Current B11 Route, which Operates between the Brooklyn Army Terminal to The Junction @ Brooklyn College where Flatbush Avenue & Nostrand Avenue meet in Midwood. In Addition, I Offer NO Proposals to the Current B16 Route, which operates between Bay Ridge & Prospect Park. I am Happy the B35 has become an Articlated Route. I Offer 2 Proposals: I Propose the B35 to become a SBS (Select Bus Service) Route & to extend the B35 from Mother Gaston Blvd to the New Lots Avenue L Train Station in Brownsville. I Offer NO Proposals to the B37 & B43 Routes. In Addition, I Offer NO Proposals to the B61 or B63 Routes. The B67 goes from Park Slope to the Brooklyn Navy Yard, I Propose the B67 be extended from the Brooklyn Navy Yard to the Williamsburg Bridge Bus Terminal. I Propose NO Changes to the B68 Route. The B69 goes from Park Slope to DUMBO & I Propose extending the B69 to Brooklyn Bridge Park-DUMBO, the Current B25 Terminal. I Propose NO Changes to the B70 Route which goes between Sunset Park & the VA Hospital in Fort Hamilton in Bay Ridge. Category:Blog posts